


For all the things my hands have held (the best by far is you)

by keepitdreamin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Foggy Nelson, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: Foggy's been away for a few weeks helping out his sister and all he wants to do now that he's back is eat his favorite takeout and kiss his boyfriend's stupid face. Then Matt comes home and well, there's a surprise (or two) all around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this now because I have other important school things to work on (midterms!!!) and if I leave this in my documents, I'll just keep fiddling with it instead of working.
> 
> Title from "Cecilia and the Satellite" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness.

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright?” Foggy, bags packed and about ready to walk out the door, asks worriedly.

Candace, from where she’s sat on the kitchen counter drinking her coffee, leans over and punches him, _hard_ , in the arm. “I had _minor_ surgery, Foggy. I appreciate you coming down to help out the past few weeks, but _really_ I’m fine now, and if you stay any longer we’ll _literally_ end up murdering each other.”

Foggy shrugs because, well, it’s true enough. “Okay, just call me if you need anything else, alright?”

Candace rolls her eyes and waves her hand in a shooing gesture. “Yeah, yeah. Now _go_. If you miss this train, I wouldn’t put it past Murdock to come down and drag you back himself.”

 

Foggy’s setting the table for dinner (because fuck _you_ Marci, he _does_ have silverware and he doesn’t just eat _every_ meal straight out of takeout containers) when the door opens, and he looks up with a smile as Matt comes in. “Matty!”

Matt grins back automatically, and then he stops, _everything_. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open in a silent _oh,_ and Foggy furrows his brow. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You—you, uh.” Matt swallows hard. “You’re, you’re _pregnant.”_

Foggy blinks. Then blinks again and then Matt’s in front of him and he’s gently moving Foggy to sit on the couch and instructing him to breathe, “Breathe Foggy, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. It’s okay Fog, just breathe.”

A while later, Foggy’s got his breathing under control and he’s curled against Matt’s chest. “So… I’m pregnant,” he says when he feels like he’s not going to have a panic attack. “That’s uh… well, that’s something.”

“Sorry.” Foggy can feel Matt cringe. “That _probably_ wasn’t the best way to find out.”

Foggy huffs a laugh and that seems to break a barrier and then he’s full out laughing till he’s breathless. Then he pushes himself up, presses a kiss to Matt’s cheek, and goes back to setting the table.

“Aright,” he says as he lays out some silverware, “alright. Well, first, we’re going to eat my favorite take out and catch up because I’ve missed you and your stupid face more than anything. And then I’m going to make an appointment for tomorrow to check everything out and… I’d really like for you to come with me.”

“Yeah, yeah of course Foggy.” Matt gets up and comes to stand behind Foggy, wrapping his arms around Foggy’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’ll be wherever you need me.”

Foggy sighs and relaxes back against him. “Right here is good.” Matt hums and presses a soft kiss to the side of Foggy’s neck.

 

-

 

They decide to get married when Foggy’s about 3 months along. Mostly because they love each other but also because everything (especially insurance) is easier if they’re married.

“If I’d known getting knocked up was all it would take to get a proposal, I would’ve done it _ages_ ago,” Foggy jokes after Matt’s done his whole speech and getting down on one knee thing (Foggy has his own ring back at his apartment and his own speech planned out, but he can wait his turn).

Matt just rolls his eyes and kisses him softly, the kind of kisses they shared when they first started this whole thing, soft and chaste and just full of love and wonder. “I’ve had this ring since the day we quit L and Z,” he says quietly in that completely serious and serene voice of his he uses when revealing emotions and things he’d long ago accepted.

And just like the first time he told Foggy he loved him (simply, with no hint of hesitation or nerves), it takes Foggy’s breath away for a minute before he manages a laugh, hugs Matt close and says, a little choked up but he would vehemently deny it, “You big sap.”

 

The ceremony is a small affair in Matt’s church, just them and their friends. Foggy’s parents and sisters will probably hate him for a little while but he knows if he invited _them_ then he’d have to invite his grandparents and then the uncles and aunts and cousins and… well, this way nobody can get too offended, and they can always throw a big party after the babies are born and Foggy’s recovered. 

  

There’s a moment, when Foggy’s standing at the alter and he looks out at their friends who are 90% superheros and thinks hysterically that this is _basically_ The Incredibles and his kids are going to have crazy superpowers (which, they might actually, since nobody is sure if the effects Matt got from the chemicals at the accident _could_ be passed down genetically) and if he ever has to pilot a plane they’re all going to die. He whispers, low enough that not even Father Lantom would be able to hear but Matt should get it loud and clear, _“You’d tell me if you were getting under the table superhero jobs from a crazy hot lady inside of a volcano right?_ ” Matt bites his lip and Foggy knows he’s struggling not to burst out laughing while Father Lantom is droning on about love and commitment. _“_ _I hope you knew you were committing to a lifetime of superhero related references and jokes,_ _buddy, otherwise this marriage won’t be_ _so_ _SUPER for you._ _”_ Matt does laugh at that, a snort that he tries to cover up with a cough. Lantom looks unconvinced but just rolls his eyes at Foggy’s ‘innocent’ face before continuing.

 

-

 

When Matt comes home one Thursday evening, Foggy is curled up in his corner armchair with basically every blanket in the apartment wrapped around him, and his entire demeanor (posture, scowl) screams _grumpy._ “Heeeeey,” Matt greets cautiously, mentally tallying up everything he’s done today and praying he wasn’t the reason Foggy’s in a bad mood.

“Don’t worry you’re not in trouble,” Foggy says in lieu of a greeting.

Matt feels some of the tension dissipate and he approaches Foggy with a more confident level of concern. “I got you one of those caffeine free teas form Marisol’s?”

Foggy ‘humphs’ for a second before reaching out form his blanket cocoon. Matt passes him the cup and asks, “Do you want to cuddle?”

Foggy shakes his head after a sip, “Not really… but could you… stay close?”

Matt smiles and then settles onto the floor, leaning against the chair next to Foggy’s legs. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Foggy takes a few more sips of the tea before he sighs and shakes his head. “I saw Rosalind today.” Matt winces sympathetically; he’s only met her few times but he’s helped Foggy deal with the fallout from her bullshit for years. “And I mean, I wasn’t really expecting it to go _super_ well, you know how she is, but I thought we were finally over the whole ‘me being a guy’ thing. Instead, I get an hour of her slightly passive bullshit spewing, about how _glad_ she is I’m making this choice, and how childbirth changes things and how I’m on the track she always envisioned. Which is total bullshit for many reasons but mainly because she ran off and never gave a fuck about being a parent.” Matt can hear the tea sloshing as he waves his arm. “And, _and_ she kept doing that thing, you know, where she’ll ‘accidentally’ mix up my pronouns talking to someone else and then correct herself with that little sarcastic laugh, like ‘oh isn’t this ridiculous?’ And just. I can’t _say_ anything to her because she DID correct herself and if I do she’ll just get offended even though she KNOWS what she’s doing and I’ll seem like the irrational one, even though it’s been 15 fucking years and she should be able to remember he/him by now.”

He lets out a rush of breath like he’s been holding it through the entire rant. Matt leans against Foggy’s leg and reaches up with one hand to offer it to Foggy. He takes it and they just sit there for a while till Foggy says quieter, “I’m sorry. I just… I keep hoping she’s changed and then she pulls stuff like this and makes me feel like shit, partly because of it and partly because I believed in her. Sorry, it’s dumb.”

Matt’s quiet for a moment, just running his thumb over Foggy’s wedding band, before he squeezes his hand and says, “I don’t think it’s dumb. Rosalind is… well, she’s not my _favorite_ person, but she _i_ _s_ an important person in your life, and I think it’s normal that you want her to accept you. I don’t think _you’re_ dumb for going back and trying with her… I think it just shows the kind of person you are. You want the world to be better and you’re willing to give those second chances, give opportunities for people to _be_ better. It’s not your fault she doesn’t take it. And if she doesn’t want to really get to know her son, well, her loss because he’s the best man I’ve ever known.”

Foggy takes a shuddering breath and squeezes Matt’s hand. They stay like that for a long time, til long after Foggy finishes his tea and Matt’s legs fall asleep.

 

-

 

“Matt,” Foggy greets sleepily, when Matt’s stripped out of the Daredevil suit and crawled into their bed early one morning. He curls up against Foggy, almost sideways on the bed, with his head pillowed on Foggy’s stomach, cheek pressed against his skin where Foggy’s shirt has ridden up. “Hey.” Foggy reaches down and runs a hand through Matt’s hair. “You okay?”

“Mmm,” Matt hums and nuzzles further against Foggy. “Their hearts are so strong. Your heart is so strong.” He presses a kiss to the swell of Foggy’s stomach. “You are amazing and strong and wonderful and I love you, all of you.”

Foggy smiles down at Matt and continues petting Matt’s hair. “Just so you know, you’re the biggest, sappiest dork I’ve ever met.” Matt huffs the breath of a laugh against Foggy, and Foggy grins wide as he rubs a soothing little circle behind Matt’s ear. “I love you too. Now _shhhhh_ , I need my rest and so do you. You’re in court at 3 remember?” Matt’s groan reverberates on Foggy’s stomach, and Foggy laughs before settling back down to sleep, hand still curled in Matt’s hair.

 

-

 

“Pregnancy _sucks,”_ Foggy groans as he drops his stuff on the coffee table and then collapses on the couch. “Everything hurts, I have to pee 80 times a day, I can’t have coffee, and I cried today at an ad for _gum_.”

Matt hums sympathetically from the kitchen. “You need anything?” he asks as he pulls out a pan from the oven.

Foggy groans as the smell wafts over to him. “Oh my god _yes_. I’ll have about 20 servings of whatever that is and I need you to not make me move for several hours.”

“Extra cheesy vegetable lasagna coming right up.” Foggy groans again in appreciation and relaxes back against the cushions till Matt nudges his leg. “I won’t _make_ you move but you’ve got to sit up a _little_ to hold a plate.”

Foggy cracks open an eye and grins at Matt, carrying a tray with a full plate and two glasses, looking down at him with a look that’s trying and utterly failing at being stern. “Feed me?

Matt’s face go soft and he huffs a little amused breath before he maneuvers himself down next to Foggy. “Okay, yeah, let me take care of you.”

 

-

 

Labor isn’t fun by any stretch of the imagination, but Foggy hadn’t really been expecting it to be. It _is_ better than anything Foggy may have once imagined though, mostly because it’s Matt there beside him.

Matt stays by Foggy’s side from the first contraction, keeping a tight hold of his hand and whispering a continuous update on all of their well beings. It’s a whirl of doctors and nurses and machines and instructions to _breathe_ and _push_ and Matt’s voice is a constant presence for him to focus on.

Then there’s crying, loud beautiful _wonderful_ crying, and more pushing and _more_ crying and then Foggy’s out of it for a little bit because _fuck_ he’s exhausted and it _hurts_ even with all the drugs he’s on. But when he comes back to (after everything's out and the nurses have cleaned him up), it’s to the sight of Matt cradling a little bundle of blankets and looking stunned and joyous. And then another nurse is there, smiling and handing him another bundle and Foggy’s been crying for a while but these tears are Different.

 

When they’re settled into their room for the night, after Karen and Candace (who have bonded over the whole pregnancy thing and have unanimously decided that they’ll be the godmothers) have come in to coo over the babies and Claire stopped by after her shift with coffees, Matt curls up on the bed next to Foggy, holding him as he holds the babies, _their_ babies, their _children._

“They’re beautiful,” Matt murmurs, reaching up and stroking one’s back softly. “Perfect, beautiful.”

“Well,” Foggy yawns and smiles down at them, “that’s to be expected with two handsome fathers like ourselves.”

Matt laughs and nuzzles against Foggy’s shoulder. A moment later, he asks quietly, “We really are fathers now, aren’t we? We’re really here. And we have a _family_.”

Foggy shifts so he can press a kiss to the top of Matt’s head. “Yeah… yeah. We’re gonna be the absolute best dads you know, and we have the best and craziest family to support us. Karen and Candace are going to be the _worst_ spoiling godmothers, and Jessica and Luke and Danny and all the rest of our super-powered friends are going to simultaneously be horribly overprotective _and_ teach them how to fight behind our backs, and Claire’s going to hate us because we’ll call her whenever they sniffle but she’ll still answer, and you _know_ Marci’s going to just show up sporadically and be the fun vodka aunt.”

Matt laughs and then moves up so he can kiss Foggy. “I love you,” he says as he settles back down. Then he whispers, sounding gentle and awed, to the twins, “I love you, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trans, and if I put in something offensive or anything, it was entirely unintentional and please please please let me know and I'll correct it right away.
> 
> If you too have a lot of emotions about Matt and Foggy having a happy family full of superheroes and lawyers, come [talk to me on tumblr](http://www.keepitdreamin.tumblr.com).


End file.
